


Cathy

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (therealmissliz) I need a Joelay fic where Joel has a 10 year old daughter and Ray is super nervous about meeting/being around her but then they get along just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathy

Joel was much older, and Ray new this; Ray was also completely fine with this. Joel was also divorced, and Ray was fine with this too, the only thing that sent the man’s anxiety rocketing sky high was Joel’s 10 year old daughter, Cathy. To Joel, she was an angel, and a smart kid. To Ray, she could make or break his relationship with Joel and that was a lot of power for a ten year old. Sure, Ray was calm around his friends because he had known them for a long time, but Ray was always awkward around new people his age. A ten year old might as well have been a two ton grizzly bear out for blood.

But Ray was going to find a way to be fine about this too.

So when Joel asked Ray to come around and meet Cathy, Ray agreed, put on a brave face, and got in the car with Joel.

“Dude are you nervous?”

“No!” Ray said a little too quickly and forcefully, Joel laughed.

“I feel like I have two ten year olds in my life now.”

“You’re a ten year old”

“Then this is pedophilia on your part, Ray,” Joel smirked and stole a kiss from the younger man, then concentrated back on driving.

“Oh how the tables have turned,” Ray retorted as Joel scowled a bit.

When they got to the house, and Joel got his key in the lock, Joel turned around, mouthed ‘are you ready?’ opened the door and immediately Joel was attacked by a blur of long brown hair, and a pair of thin arms that slinked around Joel’s neck.

“Eyyyy kiddo,” Joel said as he picked her up, squeezing her tightly in a hug.

“Eyyyyy Daddy,” The girl squealed back, when she was finally dropped down from the hug, she looked up at Ray and asked “Who’s that?”

“Cara this is Ray.”

“My name is Cathy dad.”

“Whatever, Cassie.”

“Daaaaad.” Joel smiled and patted his daughter on the head, then walked over to the kitchen.

“Ray, Cathy,” Joel exaggerated his daughter’s name, “I’m going to go make dinner, so play nice.” Ray had a feeling that those last two words were directed at Joel’s daughter and not him. Ray then shifted his feet awkwardly in the hallway, looking at Cathy, then at Joel and he wondered if he should offer some help. As he was about to ask Joel, small lukewarm hands grasped his, and Cathy looked up at him with a big beaming smile.

“Ummm.”

“Wanna play a game?”

Ray thought he was stuck in a horror movie, but agreed. How bad could the game be?  

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Joel called out that dinner was ready, but when no one came rushing down the stairs, he rushed up them, opened his daughter’s door, only to be greeted with the cutest scene ever.

“Dude, you can’t just barge in here, we’re having tea!”

Cathy sighed, as she poured more fake tea in Ray’s cup, “I’ve been trying to teach him manners but he just won’t learn!”

“Well,” Joel said, suppressing a giggle, “You can’t teach old dogs new tricks.”

What made this so funny? Well Ray’s face was caked with pink blush and glitter, he had a fluffy yellow scarf on and a princess tiara. Cathy looked much better, she only had a little bit of blush on, a queen tiara, and one of her most poofy dresses on.

Cathy stood up from the table and twirled. “Do I look pretty? Ray did my make up and picked out my dress.”

“Did he now?” Joel cocked an eyebrow up at Ray, Ray just laughed and said he had a way with the ladies.

They then went down for dinner. (But not before they put on some makeup on Joel, and Ray pieced together a crappy tiara made out of a cardboard box they had laying around the house.)

And dinner was cute, all of them dressed up like dolls and Cathy beaming from ear to ear.

“I like this one daddy, let’s keep him.”

And because Joel loves his daughter very much, and because he also loves Ray very much, he agreed.


End file.
